Les leçons du passé
by Aquilat
Summary: Link doit sauver Hyrule de Ganon. Sauf que le héros n'a pas l'épée de légende car celle-ci l'a rejeté. Pour comprendre ses erreurs il rencontre les héros d'antan, en commençant par le premier, Link de Skyward sword.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Bonjour(belle entrée en matière appelé aussi politesse). Voici ma première fanfiction ! Quoi dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Si l'histoire vous semble pas mal dite le par une review. Pour moi, c'est un carburant à créativité. Les reviews m'aideront à avoir confiance en moi pour écrire une suite. Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !:-)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ganon ou faire un duel en sachant pertinemment que l'un des deux va mourir

Le combat final entre le bien et le mal reprenait. L'éternel duel entre Ganondorf et le héros de la légende. Je suis ce héros, bien que je n'avais rien demandé pour mériter cela. Me voilà face à la bête, Ganon. Un espèce de sanglier géant, pas de quoi en faire une tonne. J'ai confiance en mon courage. D'ailleurs la triforce du courage m'a choisi ce n'est pas pour rien. Même si j'ai l'air plutôt calme mon cœur bat beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. De toute façon si je meure personne ne me pleurera… Peut-être seulement ceux qui attendais le héros… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je vais gagner, j'ai la triforce ! Par contre j'ai peut-être la triforce mais je n'ai pas l'épée de légende. Celle qui est censée m'aider à vaincre le mal ! Pourtant celle-ci m'a rejeté…

Mon devoir est de l'arrêter. Ainsi, je serai le chevalier le plus connu d'Hyrule ! La princesse elle-même me remerciera de cette action héroïque ! Je veux le battre pour la gloire et prouver mon courage mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma vie pourrait ressembler sans ce devoir.

Sauf qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. La gloire, la richesse, je ne l'aurait qu'après l'avoir éliminé. Seulement, c'était sans prendre en mesure sa force. Le combat n'a pas réellement commencé lorsque je pense tout cela. Le sanglier me montre (enfin !-si j'ose dire) toute sa puissance et à ce moment je la sent… la peur. Elle prend possession de moi. Engourdi chacun de mes muscles. Me tétanise jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

-Pauvre microbe… commence la bête. Tu te rends compte que tu vas mourir…

-Alors si tu regardes bien je suis humain et non un microbe. Tu sais que c'est un microbe au moins ?

Je crois que faire preuve d'humour me calme un peu. Par contre pour lui c'est l'inverse. Il attaque deux fois plus fort (je suis surpris que ce soit possible devant la violence de ses attaques précédentes). Il charge épée levée prêt à me pourfendre. J'esquive habilement et tente de le frapper. Rien n'y fait. Aucune blessure même pas ne serait-ce qu'une griffure. Je prend conscience que je ne peux gagner sans l'épée de légende. Je vais mourir. Simple constations. Je n'y crois pas encore je dois… je dois faire quelque chose… Non, je ne dois pas douter. Je vais remporter ce combat ! Quoi qu'il en coûte ! Ma détermination est vite remplacé par le désespoir lorsque Ganon me plaque au sol utilisant le poids de son corps pour m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je cris mon désespoir malgré moi. Je vais mourir…

Une apparition divine ou plutôt miraculeuse selon mon avis, me sauve. L'apparition porte un coup à la bête à l'aide d'une épée… quoi ? Impossible ! C'est l'épée de légende ! Je reste à terre incrédule. L'apparition-je le surnomme comme ça pour le moment- porte la tunique verte des héros d'Hyrule. Son visage est caché par un masque de renard. Mon sauveur me lève brusquement par le bras pour me pousser hors d'un jet de flammes du sanglier. On se dissimule derrière les ruines d'une maison. Puis l'apparition me donne ou plutôt me jette dans les mains, un ocarina. Il est fait d'un bois particulier. Quoi ? Oui, je prend le temps de regardé l'instrument malgré l'urgence la situation. Simple constatation. Ensuite, mon sauveur m'apprend avec rapidité-car je le rappelle Ganon est dans les parages- une mélodie.

-Tu souffle dedans (je me retiens à grande peine de lui rétorquer : merci je suis pas bête à ce point tout même) avec un doigt ici, là et là. Compris ?

Je hoche la tête. Ça voix me faisait penser à quelqu'un… On aurait dis une voix de femme. Il/elle repart tout de suite au combat après ma réponse. Je la/le regarde. Elle/il est très fort. Plus fort que moi en tout cas… Je vois ses parades, ses attaques toutes parfaites ,coordonnées. Devant tant de talent, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux… Je ne suis pas un héros. Lui l'est. Simple constatation…

-Joues !

-Quoi ? Je me rappelle ensuite la politesse. Hum hum. Comment ?

-Joues la mélodie !

Quoi, pourquoi ? Rien ne presse. Mais devant son regard je comprends que c'est important. Alors je souffle les notes. Je suis alors comme aspiré. Je me sens léger et lourd à la fois. J'ai l'impression de tomber. Oui ! Je tombe ! Le blanc complet m'entoure. J'entends des tic-tac. Je vois des horloges. Je crois que j'ai voyagé dans le temps… Simple constatation…

* * *

**Alors quelles sont vos impression ? Avez vous devinez qui est l'apparition ? N'hésitez pas aux reviews. Pour me montrer une faute ou me complimenter(j'aime les compliments;-). J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira... Bye bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Salut à tous ! Voici la suite ! J'espère que vous l'avez attendu avec impatience ! (Ou pas parce que sinon vous m'en voudrez d'avoir pris mon temps pour écrire ce chapitre) **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le monde de Skyward Sword ou L'ère des îles flottantes et pas celle qui se mange (même si ce serai plutôt pas mal)

J'aime l'expression "simple constatation". Elle me permet d'énoncer des faits sans que j'ai à y croire. Pourtant, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'ai voyagé dans le temps grâce à une mélodie ! Ce qui est logiquement impossible, même si je trouve qu'Hyrule change l'impossible en possible. Mais je dois vérifier d'abord, juste pour être sur et savoir si je ne suis pas devenu fou. Et c'est bien de savoir qu'on a voyagé dans le temps mais dans le passé ou le futur ?

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux - je les avait fermé pendant le voyage - j'aperçois à deux pas de moi une gigantesque statue de femme, peut-être une déesse qui m'est inconnu. Alors que j'observe son sourire bienveillant, une ombre jaillit de la statue. Je tend mes muscles prêt au moindre geste. Celle-ci se positionne devant moi. Maintenant, je peux la détaillé facilement malgré la pénombre de la nuit. Elle est vêtu de bleu, de violet et de noir. À moins que ce ne sois son vrai corps ? Le fait qu'elle aie la tête bleu mon conforte dans mon hypothèse que l'être qui est devant moi n'est pas hylien. Simple constatation. Elle engage la conversation :

-Vous êtes identique mais différent de mon maître.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Fay. L'esprit de l'épée de légende.

\- Ouais et moi je suis le héros d'Hyrule. (Mince l'ironie ne peut pas marcher) Jamais entendu parler. J'ai vu l'épée de légende et pourtant je ne vous aie jamais vu. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. D'où venez-vous ? Cette question me permettrait de répondre à la vôtre.

-Je crois que je viens du futur.

-Il est possible que mon esprit se soit endormi dans l'épée suite à la mission de mon maître.

-Alors dites moi pourquoi l'épée m'a repoussé ! dis-je en criant sans m'en rendre compte.

-Elle n'a pas du vous reconnaître comme étant prêt à la porter, répond Fay du même ton calme et, je dois le dire, c'est assez agaçant -surtout face à moi qui suis en colère.

-Dans ce cas tu ne me sers à rien ! Va-t-en !

Cette épée s'est trompé ! Je suis prêt à la retirer ! La conclusion que je tire de cette discussion est que ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas vaincu Ganon, c'est de la faute de l'épée (et de Ganon aussi, je dois l'avouer il est très fort). Lorsque je lui avait lancé ma dernière réplique je pensais qu'elle allait rester pour me répéter que je devais faire ça et ça et patati et patata... Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, Fay part en volant (oui, elle vole...). Peut-être l'ai-je vexé ? Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être son caractère. On dirai une sorte de robot qui n'a pas de sentiment. De toute façon tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis tout de même curieux. Par où était-elle venu ? De la statue. Pourtant lorsque je m'approche du mur je ne trouve aucune entrée. J'essaye de trouver un mécanisme pour ouvrir une porte en tâtant la paroi malgré le fait que je me sens ridicule. Je remarque qu'il y a un symbole en forme d'oiseau dessus. Je suis tellement concentré que je m'aperçois que je suis frigorifié qu'après avoir arrêté. Soudain, j'entends un bruit venant de derrière la statue. Je m'approche prudemment. Je remarque alors que je me trouve sur île (ça va) au-dessus des nuages (c'est flippant !). J'ai peur de tomber... Non, non, je n'ai rien dis. Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai la triforce du courage ! Donc, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

Je penche ma tête près de la falaise pour avoir un angle de vue appréciable. Je vois une forme au loin. Bleu clair. Fay. Quand même, le bleu comme ça, c'est pas très discret. Au moins pour faire diversion ce serai pratique. Oui, j'avoue j'imagine Fay en tant qu'appat pour monstres, ce n'est pas très noble, c'est vrai. Mais jurez-moi que vous n'avez jamais imaginé...disons votre professeur d'épée (appelé également maître d'armes) ou autre faire quelque chose de drôle et là, on en reparlera.

Alors je disais que Fay revenait. Tiens ? J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un la suit. Que dois-je faire : option 1) fuir, 2) me cacher, 3) faire une des deux première option. Je choisi l'option 4) voir ce qui se passe directement. (Je vous ai eu, n'est-ce pas ?) Fay apparait devant moi. Je voudrais lui dire que... que quoi en fait ? Si elle voulait que je la pardonne pour tout à l'heure (pour avoir dit que je n'étais pas prêt à posséder l'épée de légende, je précise pour ceux qui sont perdu ) ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié. Mais celle-ci me coûte l'herbe sous le pied en commençant :

-Vous devriez voir ce qui va se passer, cela pourra vous aider dans votre propre problème. Cependant, vous feriez mieux de vous cacher pour ne pas changer le futur, maître qui n'est pas mon maître.

-Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

-Il arrive, m'explique-t-elle.

Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Je me cache quand même derrière un arbre. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me demande de faire des choses "importantes" sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Ça commence à me courir sur le haricot. Cela me fait penser à l'apparition... Je suis tombé amoureux de son escrime... J'aimerai tellement ne serai-ce que l'égaler... Je suis tiré de mes pensées par le "il" dont parlait Fay. Lorsqu'"il" approche, je vois que c'est un jeune homme de mon âge. Quand je le regarde la chose à laquelle je pense est qu'il est vêtu d'une tenue un peu bizarre. Mêlant les couleurs blanc, rouge et vert. Le blanc se trouve être un... Je ne vois pas bien... Une sorte de maillot, le rouge est une sorte de ceinture et en-dessous un pantalon vert ( le seul truc que je distingue parfaitement ). Il chausse également de longue bottes noires. Il est blond, comme moi. Manquerai plus qu'il s'appelle Link qu'il porte une tunique verte et on sera pareil. Fay l'attend patiemment, et une fois qu'il se présente devant elle, celle-ci passe à travers le mur (oui, oui, je ne mens pas. Tu m'étonnes que je n'arrive pas à trouver la porte après ). Il la suit comme un petit chien sans chercher à savoir où elle l'emmène - à moins qu'elle le lui a dis plus tôt - et entre sans plus attendre. Je suis le garçon qui suit Fay à travers un corridor de quelques mètres qui mène à une salle circulaire où, au milieu, trône une épée enfoncé dans un socle. Je me dissimule derrière un pilier cette fois si, et écoute attentivement.

-Je vous attendais. Nous devions nous rencontrer car vous avez été choisi par ma créatrice. Fay. Telle est le nom le nom qui m'a été donné.

Encore du blabla barbant ! Ça se Fay (fait) pas ! (Elle est pas mal celle-là, non ?) Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends Fay annoncer quelque chose d'interessant.

-Link, élu de la créatrice, empoignez cette épée.

Comment !? Link ?! Je crois que l'ironie n'est pas fait pour moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coïncidence ? Et l'épée ? Ce n'est pas l'épée de légende, celle de mon époque n'est pas pareil. Mais peut-être que celle-ci a changer de forme par la suite. Leur conversation continu pendant que je rumine des hypothèses qui ne me laisseront que des questions en suspens. Alors Link se place devant l'épée, pose les deux mains sur la garde et tire de toutes ses forces. Je me surprends à espérer qu'il n'y arrive pas. Celui-ci la retire avec une facilité qui me sidère. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'y arrive pas ! Je me rend compte que je suis par terre, désespéré. Je dois vaincre Ganon, c'est ma mission. Je me met en boule, en positon fœtal. Je ne suis plus dans la statue. Le noir m'entoure, omniprésent où que je porte mon regard. Seul le son me parvient. J'entends quelqu'un, quelque chose. Une voix.

-Tu peux y arriver. Il suffit d'y croire et de s'entraîner.

La dernière phrase que j'ai écouté de ma mère... En revenant à moi, je ne veux que partir. Revenir sur le champ de bataille face à Ganon et mourir s'il le faut. Les deux sont encore en train de blablater. Qu'est-ce qu'il peuvent palabrer... Je songe à sortir discrètement mais mon plan d'évasion est fichu â cause de l'arrivé d'un vieux qui me fait penser à un hibou. Heureusement pour moi (et le futur surtout ) il ne m'a pas vu. Ouf ! Je suis tremblant après ma crise de panique, ça me déstabilise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je tente le tout pour le tout en me faufilant collé au mur. Seul Fay peux me voir de sa position. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde en sortant - même si elle n'a pas de pupilles. La dernière réplique qui résonne dans la pièce que je quitte est :

-Pour retrouver la prêtresse, dame Zelda...

En réalité c'est une moitié de réplique, je le concède. Alors Link a retiré l'épée pour retrouver une certaine Zelda. Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Mais, c'est le nom de la princesses d'Hyrule ! (Oui j'ai eu du mal à m'en souvenir) Enfin, Hyrule du futur. Il s'agit probablement de son ancêtre. Maintenant que je sais tout cela l'épée voudra-t-elle de moi ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? On dirai qu'il vient à peine d'apprendre à tenir une épée. En plus, il n'a pas l'air courageux. C'est juste un gringalet sans talent ! Pourquoi alors ? Je tire d'un geste brusque l'ocarina, que je porte à mes lèvres. Je joue la mélodie. Tant pis si les autres à l'intérieur de la statue m'entendent, je me fiche d'eux comme l'épée se fiche de moi ! Cette fois je garde les yeux fermés lorsque je tombe à travers... Le temps ? Je ne sais pas. Les tic-tac reviennent comme précédemment. J'espère revenir à mon époque sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux j'entends Fay. Mince, l'ocarina ne m'a pas envoyé dans le temps ? J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Le décor n'est pas pareil. Je suis toujours derrière un pilier mais dans une salle différente.

-Maître, j'ai à vous parler, annonce Fay.

Je croyais qu'elle me parlait mais cette phrase était destiné à Link. Ce dernier n'est plus le même gringalet de tout à l'heure. On voit qu'il a muri. C'est un vrai guerrier. Son épée n'est également plus la même. Elle a pris les traits que je lui connais. La garde violet foncé que je n'oublierai sans doute jamais. D'ailleurs l'autre Link s'est vêtit d'une tunique verte qui lui va comme un gant. (Je crois que je vais arrêter l'ironie ) Je comprends pourquoi il a été choisi, maintenant... Je me recentre sur leur discussion :

-Vous n'avez plus besoin de guide. Ma mission s'achève ici, maître.

Que veut-t-elle dire par là ? J'ai compris. Elle veut encore lui rappeler une mission à la noix. Celle de replacer l'épée. Donc de ne plus jamais revoir Fay.

-Il est temps de mettre fin à notre association.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il mette fin à leur association, moi. Ça ne me Fay(fait) pas plaisir du tout. Fay revient dans l'épée avec violence ce qui Fay(fait) se plier le héros (oui, j'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi ) Link s'avance près du socle. Non ! Recule ! Il se retourne, hésitant. Oui ! Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! Son regard se pose sur une fille au long cheveux blond avec une robe blanche - qui a des manches beaucoup trop longue pour elle, simple constatation. J'imagine que c'est Zelda. Elle lui Fay (fait, cette blague est vraiment nul) un signe de tête pour l'encourager. Non ! Le héros retire la lame du fourreau. Non ! Non ! Et non ! La lève au-dessus de sa tête pour la rabattre rapidement dans le socle. Non... Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse... Comment a-t-il fait pour se forcer à commettre cette action ? Il a du passer beaucoup de temps avec Fay en plus de cela. Je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois et je ne veux pas la voir partir. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme ça lorsque l'on est un héros, il faut savoir qu'il y aura des sacrifices. À sa place je n'aurai pas accompli cette ultime mission. Je suis triste... Je pourrais pleurer si je ne me retenais pas - le fait que je ne démente pas ce propos prouve que c'est important pour moi. Je voulais lui dire une chose avant de partir...

Un long moment a du s'écouler depuis que je rumine sur le sort de l'esprit de l'épée de légende parce qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la pièce. J'en profite pour observer l'endroit. On dirait un temple un peu abandonné car des plantes se sont faufiler par des trous dans le mur. Il y a également un arbre un peu bizarre, je me demande bien ce qu'il fait là. En plein milieu de la salle se trouve une machine (rose ?!) avec des rouages qui tournent tous seul en l'air. Des symboles inconnus sont dessinés sur le devant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Mais là n'est pas mon intérêt. Je me dirige vers l'épée. Et si...? Je porte mes mains sur la garde. Je vais l'enlever ! Je place mes pieds parallèle au socle. Je vais y arriver ! J'inspire une grande bouffer d'air. Allez ! Je tire. Si j'y arrive je pourrais aider tous les peuples d' Hyrule ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à s'enlever. Si j'y arrive, je pourrais ramener la paix en Hyrule ! Elle bouge ! J'y suis presque ! Si j'y arrive je pourrais ramener Fay ! Elle arrête de bouger. L'angoisse monte. Si j'y arrive je pourrais enfin abandonner cette charge d'être un héros ! Elle s'enfonce dans le socle. Non ! Pourquoi !? La rage s'empare de moi. Je dois... Me calmer...

-Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle te repousse ? C'est pourtant simple, me lance une voix dans mon dos.

C'est une jeune femme qui était au côté de Zelda tout à l'heure. Il y a un symbole sur son visage, celui des sheikahs**. **Comment arrive-t-elle a peindre aussi bien sur sa propre peau ? Je suis sur qu'elle y passe plus de 20minutes tout les matins. Je suis désolé de vous embêter avec ces histoires que j'invente comme celle-ci. C'est un moyen de me calmer qui marche plutôt bien. Sinon quoi ajouter sur elle ? La sheikah est très grande et fine. Celle-ci à les cheveux blancs et la peau légèrement foncée. Ses vêtements son noir avec du jaune par-ci par-là et par dessus se trouve des plumes oranges - je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit des plumes mais c'est ce qui y ressemble le plus. À son bras se tient un bracelet de Zelda, je l'ai vu lui donner avant de partir.

-Si c'est si simple dis-moi le problème.

-Je ne peux pas tu dois le découvrir par toi-même.

-Dans ce cas tu ne me sers à rien ! Va-t-en !

J'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle marmonne un "C'est ça le problème." en partant discrètement à la manière des sheikahs. Il m'énerve tous ! Ils disent pouvoir m'aider et au final ils ne font rien. Je dois me débrouiller seul, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe ! Je ressens une pointé de culpabilité qui fait tomber ma colère. Mon regard se tourne vers l'épée de légende. Je pose la main sur la garde. Je dois faire une dernière chose avant de partir.

-Pardon, Fay.

Je l'avais murmuré avec sincérité... Il me semble que l'épée brille un peu lorsque j'enlève ma main.

Je prend l'instrument dans mes main et joue le "chant du temps". J'ai décidé de le nommer ainsi, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi. Je ferme les yeux avec l'habituel sentiment d'être aspirer et de tomber. Seulement, ce que j'ai vécu ici ne m'a apporté que plus de questions que de réponses. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

* * *

**Alors ? Oui je sais ce chapitre est plutôt long. De plus j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire à cause de mon ordinateur qui s'obstinait à vouloir marquer Ray plutôt que Fay. Il y a même une phrase que le correcteur d'orthographe à décidé de changer sans mon avis. C'était plutôt drôle alors je l'ai gardé. La voici :**

**"Le héros se retire l'âme du fourneaux "**

**C'est un peu bizarre quand même... J'ai des points à signaler : 1) La statue représente la déesse Hylia mais comme on entend plus parler d'elle dans les autres jeux j'ai dit qu'il ne la connaissais pas. 2) La première phrase de Fay est reprise d'Hyrule Warriors. 3) L'arbre bizarre dans le temple est l'arbre que l'on plante dans le jeu pour avoir le fruit de la vie pour aider le dragon de foudre. Ceux qui ont joué au jeu doivent voir de quoi je parle normalement. Bravo pour ceux qui l'on deviné parce que je zone pas beaucoup d'info dessus. Sinon n'hésitez pas au reviews pour une remarque ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Bye bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Salut ! Voici la suite de mon chef d'œuvre (oui, je ne mâche pas mes mots) ! Les mots qui seront en gras viennent de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi ! Désolé pour le retard.,**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le monde de The Minish Cap et ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une cape qui s'appelle Minish ( ni d'une casquette qui s'appelle Cappy)

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux j'entends une phrase.

-Que messire Vaati, vainqueur du grand tournoi, s'avance.

C'est un vieux qui l'a prononcé. Il a des cheveux blancs, la moustache blanche et les petites lunettes : un vieux, quoi. À côté de lui se trouve un blondinet avec une tunique verte. Par contre celui-ci n'a pas le bonnet caractéristique du héros. J'observe les alentours... Je suis dans un jardin près d'un château dissimulé derrière un arbre de tel sorte que personne ne m'a vu apparaître. C'est nul de devoir se cacher mais j'aime bien me prendre pour un ninja en mission secrète. Banzaï ! OK, c'était ultra stéréotypé. Mais... Au centre du jardin, il y a une épée. L'épée de légende de cette époque, j'imagine. À chaque fois que je la vois j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien. Pourtant je sais bien que c'est faux. Je suis parfait. Avec modestie, bien sûr. De plus dire des choses avec modestie ça montre que je suis modeste.

J'observe attentivement la scène. Un bonhomme - je ne peux pas dire que c'est un homme, je sais pas pourquoi - approche. Il ne porte que du violet avec un pantalon rouge accompagné d'une ceinture jaune. Quelle manque de goût. Ça se voit qu'il n'ait pas à la mode. Moi, j'ai une tunique vintage ! Quoi ! Oui, je m'intéresse à la mode et alors ? De plus son chapeau est bizarre, il dégage une aura particulière. Il s'arrête devant l'épée et marmonne des trucs inintelligible de là où je suis. Il se tourne vers les gardes , ( je viens de les remarquer) un visage menaçant. Ouah ! Il a la peau ultra pâle ! Simple constatation. Les gardes le menace de leurs lances mais Vaati, je présume selon les dire du vieux, les renvoie d'une simple pichenette. Bon, il a utilisé un sort plutôt puissant mais c'est quand même un gamin.

-Hahaha ! Personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! annonce-t-il.

1) Ses phrases de vilain sont à revoir. 2) Il doit changer de vêtements (oui je l'ai déjà dit et alors ?) 3) Moi, je pourrais l'arrêter fastiche.(fastiche = facile + fastoche j'invente des mots ne suis-je pas parfait ? Toujours avec modestie, bien sur) Le méchant mage... attendez cette phrase est nul. Je me reprends : Le vil mage lança un vil sortilège sur les derniers gardes qui protégeaient la lame purificatrice. Quoi ?! Ce n'était pas la vraie épée de légende ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué moi-même. Non enfin si ! Je le savais bien, je reconnaîtrait la lame entre mille (c'est totalement faux, mais il faut bien sauver les apparence). Le coffre qui soutient l'épée s'ouvre laissant apparaître des... Choses avec de la fumée violette ( je crois que je vais faire une overdose de violet ). Les trucs violet envoyèrent valser le vieux à perpette avec brutalité. Le blondinet se protégea avec un bouclier. J'apperçu de la lumière derrière le gamin. Je me rapproche et vois la princesses Zelda de cette époque. C'est fastoche de reconnaitre une princesses d'Hyrule : robe, cheveux blonds, pouvoir de la lumière un peu spécial et triforce de la sagesse. J'imagine que si elle a la sagesse, elle doit être plutôt rabats joie.

Il ne reste que le blond, la princesse et le mage à la couleur horrible. Celui-ci semble en vouloir à Zelda. Il va lui envoyer un sort. Le petit guerrier s'interpose. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Il pourrait bien y perdre la vie. De toute façon se ne sont pas mes affaires. J'observe sans rien faire. Le petit tente de se protéger derrière son bouclier ce qui ne servi à rien. Le sort le renverse comme s'il n'est pas là et atteint Zelda de plein fouet. Sans blague ! Elle aurai au moins pu essayer de l'éviter. À cause du sort celle-ci se change alors en pierre. Voilà, par sa faute j'ai pitié d'elle. Le sorcier regarde dans le coffre et ne trouvant rien parle tout seul comme un abruti. Logique fausse épée, faux coffre. Il marmonne quelques phrase pour lui-même se pensant seul, puis il disparut dans un nuage noir. Après toute ces émotions je ne pense qu'à une chose : j'ai faim ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé depuis un moment. Je vais partir mais avant je prend le gamin par sa tunique verte, le laissant traîner derrière moi sur le sol. Je jette un ultime regard à la princesse figé dans le marbre. Le petit préviendra les gens de cette époque. Je le dépose devant une maison au pif. Mon nez a toujours un instinct parfait - comme moi.(pif, nez vous avez compris?) Qu'est-ce que je suis drôle.

J'ai faim ! Mon ventre gargouille tellement ! Je trouve facilement un restaurant grâce à la fête qui règne en ville. Et dire qu'il font leur festival alors que leur princesse souffre dans son corps de pierre. Au moins si tu veux jouer à 1,2,3 soleil tu es sûr de ne pas perdre par contre tu ne peux pas gagner. Ou alors le vil mage voulait juste jouer à chat glacé pour que je la délivre. Bref, (**of the wild (cette blague est nul)) **je me précipite près du cuisinier :

\- Puis-je avoir de ses friandise messire ?

-Oui, ils coûtent seulement 15 rubis.

-Hahaha. 15 rubis hehe. Euh... Ne pourriez-vous baisser le prix parce que je suis mignon ?

-Si t'as pas la monnaie, dégage !

Ben dis donc quel revirement de personalité. J'étais sûr que mon excuse allait marcher... 15 rubis c'est facile à trouver mais ça prends du temps et j'ai terriblement faim ! Pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec moi ? Comme je ne me plains jamais (vous avez l'exemple ci-dessus), je vais partir à la recherche de rubis en coupant de l'herbe avec mon épée ! C'est une astuce que j'ai moi-même inventé inconnue de tous. Soulever des petites pierres marchent également.

-Salut ! lance une voix derrière moi.

-Ha ! T'es qui ? Tu m'as fais pe... J'ai rien dis !

-J'ai cru que tu étais Link.

C'est une gamine. Elle a les yeux ainsi que les cheveux noirs. Celle-ci a des tranches de rousseurs sur les joues, je trouve ça mignon... La villageoise porte des vêtements simples de... villageoise. Bref, reprenons le fil de la discussion. Techniquement, je suis Link mais j'imagine qu'elle parle du petit guerrier. J'aime bien le surnommer comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est un petit frère. C'est horrible ! Je réalise que j'ai de l'affection pour lui ! Ha. C'est pas bien ! L'amitié n'apporte que des problème. Mais là, c'est de la fraternité ça ne compte pas.

-Je... (Que dire ?) ne suis pas... Link, dis-je avec une certaine timidité.

-Vous vous ressemblez c'est marrant.

-Ouais, si tu veux.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je (je ne peux pas lui avouer ma technique secrète !) regarde la neige.

-On est en été.

Mince, je suis démasqué !

-Tu coupes de l'herbe pour avoir des rubis ?

-Tu connais cette technique ?

-Tout le monde fait ça. On dirait qu'ils apparaissent par magie. C'est marrant.

-Tu aimes bien les trucs marrants, simple constatation.

-Qui n'aime pas les trucs marrants ?

La discussions la plus intéressante du monde ! Soudain, nous sommes attaquer par des monstres. Ce ne sont que des boules rouges avec une bouche qui lance des cailloux. Appelé Oktorock je crois. Je devrai m'en sortir sans difficultés. Je m'occupe de mes opposants sans qu'ils ne m'atteignent. J'esquive, pare les attaques à l'aide de mon bouclier, attaque furieusement mes adversaires.

-Haaaa ! crie la fille.

Mince, je l'avais oublié ! Un ennemi est sur le point de lui faire du mal. Je peux la sauver mais j'hésite, cella me mettrait en danger. L'amitié n'apporte vraiment que des problèmes... Réfléchis ! Comment la sauver tout en me protégeant ? Je sais ! Je positionne mon arme sur mon épaule. Respire. Expire. Lance ! L'épée se fige dans le monstre avec un bruit horrible. La petite tombe au sol, encore sous le choc.

-Ça va ?

-Les monstres ne viennent pas jusque là habituellement.

-Ouais.

-T'as que ça à dire !

-Ouais.

-Quelle éloquence !

Ça lui redonne le sourire deux seconde avant qu'elle ne repense aux souvenirs d'il y a quelques instants. J'ajoute alors :

-Ouais. J'ai faim.

Elle soupir mais sourit. On suit le chemin vers le village. En marchant, celle-ci me prend la main. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas gênant mais c'est bizarre. Ensuite, on mange ensemble dans un autre restaurant que celui de toute à l'heure. On discute tranquillement en mangeant. Je lui aie payé son repas avec l'argent que les monstres avait laissé. Vous vous rendez compte ! Je viens de résoudre un mystère ! Pour se nourrir les montres ingurgitent des rubis, c'est pour cela qu'on en a après les avoir éliminés. Qu'est-ce que je suis intelligent. Donc nous papotons en regardant les habitants jouer au jeu que propose le festival.

-Ce matin, la princesse Zelda a joué à la loterie et a gagné.

En quoi c'est sensé m'intéresser ?

-C'est bien.

-Elle a pris un bouclier en bois qu'elle a donné à son ami d'enfance, Link. C'est avec lui que je t'ai confondu. Vous portez la même tunique à quelques détails près.

Voilà d'où sort le bouclier du petit guerrier. Un autre mystère de résolu -même si je m'en fichait pas mal(Je devrais être détective).

Je me sentais bien. L'amitié c'est pas si nul, au final. On décide de se promener pour digérer. Seulement, un imprévu détruit ce moment de détente. Nous nous sommes encore éloigné du village -je crois que c'est une ville en réalité. Le décor de ville laisse place à la forêt. J'entends un bruit sur ma gauche. Je m'approche discrètement en faisant signe à la fille. Quel est son nom ? Je rejette cette pensée. Ce n'est pas le moment. À travers les buissons je découvre plusieurs monstres attaquant un truc vert en forme de sac poubelle vert étant apparemment vivant car celui-ci criait à l'aide. Il y a trop de monstres pour qu'il n'y aie aucun danger lors d'un affrontement. De plus, je n'ai rien à gagner en le sauvant. Je décide de ne rien faire. Je suis très sage, n'est-ce pas ? La fille qui m'a suivi ajoute :

-Il faut l'aider !

-Non. Trop dangereux.

-Alors, on fait quoi ? Une diversion ?

-Non. On passe notre chemin. On a rien à y gagner.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

-Arrête de crier. Tu vas...

-On doit le sauver !

En criant sans cesse, la gamine va attirer les ennemis ! C'est ce qui se passe malheureusement. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir raison pour une fois.(Je pourrais être voyant !) Je me positionne, un pied devant l'autre, !es genoux fléchis, prêt au combat. Ils sont onze. Neuf m'encerclent car les deux autres vont à la poursuite de ma... enfin, de la gamine. J'élimine mes opposants d'un coup d'épée grâce à une attaque circulaire. Je me concentre sur les derniers. Ils sont trop loin de moi. La gamine sera touché avant que je n'arrive. Si seulement j'avais un arc j'aurais pu les avoir facilement ! Je lance mon épée (encore) qui se fige dans le premier monstres puis dans le deuxième en traversant le corps du premier. Je me rapproche de la fille. Elle tremble encore de peur. C'est de sa faute si elle n'avait pas crié on n'en serai pas là !

-Pourquoi tu as crié !?

-Tu es en colère ?

Elle le demande sur un ton qui ne me plait pas. Comme si elle se retenait d'exploser de rage. Et hélas c'est ce qu'elle a fait (je devrai vraiment être voyant plutôt que détective), malheureusement :

-Tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est moi qui devrais être en colère ?! Tu te prends pour un espèce de héros mais en vrai tu n'es qu'un gamin qui se valorise et n'aide les autres que pour une récompense.

-C'est pas v...

Elle me laisse pas en placer une...

-Vrai ? Est-ce qui tu y crois toi-même en le disant ?

Non. Mais je ne voulait pas me l'avouer. La vérité fait mal, très mal. Celle-ci continue devant mon silence :

-Je ne veux plus te revoir !

-Mais...

-Franchement, je pensais que tu étais un vrai héros mais il te manque une partie importante. (Elle prend une pause théâtrale dans son récit) L'altruisme.

Puis elle part en courant. Je ne connait même pas son nom...

L'altrisme ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne connais pas ce mot.

-Tu viens d'en prendre plein la figure petit gars, lance une voix derrière mon épaule. Je te plains.

-M'enbête pas, le sac poubelle.

Je suis trop énervé. Je dois trouver quelque chose pour me calmer. J'aime pas être en colère, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. De plus le sac poubelle aide pas.

-En réalité tu ressemble plus à un chapeau avec un bec de canard, simple constatation.

-Non mais c'est pas des manières de traiter des gens ! Je te remercier de m'avoir aidé. Mais tu as pris ton temps !

-Ouais.

-Je m'appelle Exelo.

-Je suis extrêmement content de connaître votre nom.

Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé un truc pour me calmer.

-J'exele en escrime. Je suis excellent. C'est l'extase. Mais je suis exténué. Je crois que j'exagère. Par exemple... C'est très exigeant. Vous êtes en exil ? C'est exaspérant. J'aimerais que mon vœu soit exaucé. Je suis perplexe. C'est extrêmement extravagant. Explique-moi. Tu existes ?

-Gamin tu te moques de mon nom en utilisant des mots avec des x ?

-Exact.

-Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ?!

Je trouve plus de mots en x.

-Xylophone ?

-Dégage de là !

Je part en courant. Vous devez me trouver vraiment bizarre mais je me suis tellement amusé. J'ai oublié les événements qui m'ennuyaient. Je me sens bien.

-Merci, le sac poubelle !

Je crois que je dois retenir ce mot, l'altrisme. De plus j'ai l'impression que l'ocarina me mène là où je suis sensé être à travers le temps. Le petit guerrier va me manquer. Je suis sûr qu'on aurai fait les quatre cent coups tous les deux. L'amitié est-ce vraiment si dérangeant ? Père m'a toujours dit de l'éviter le plus possible. Ça n'apporte que des problèmes. Ils te demandent de t'aider mais quand c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide personne n'est présent. La dispute avec la gamine le prouve. Je ne peux pas faire de comparaison, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami. Ma seule confidente était ma mère sauf que celle-ci est morte il y a des années maintenant. Elle me manque tellement. Rien que penser à elle me fait venir des larmes aux yeux. Maman, tu étais si gentille pourquoi toi es tu morte ? Je pleure réellement. "Les sentiments ne servent à rien. Tu dois toujours te préoccupé de toi et ensuite des autres car tu es le héros d'Hyrule. Tu dois vivre et t'entrainer pour vaincre le Mal." Je n'ai pas oublié ces règles imposé par mon père. J'arrête de sangloter et prends mon ocarina. Je joue l'air que je connais parfaitement maintenant. Les habituels sensations reprennent. Je ferme les yeux.

* * *

**Alors vous le trouvez comment ce chapitre ? Je me demande si mes chapitre sont trop court. Dite le moi si vous êtes d'accord. Au passage avez-vous deviné dans quel ordre les jeux Zelda apparaîtront ? Je suis un ordre particulier : indice le prochain sera Ocarina of Time (j'ai enlevé Four swords que je considère comme un hors série). Voulez-vous que je fasse un chapitre sur Hyrule Warrios ? N'étant pas compté comme un Zelda à part entière j'hésite. J'espère que vous aimez mon histoire ou mon écriture. Quelque revues pourrait me réconforter car je doute sans cesse de mon écriture. Surtout que j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Au départ, la "gamine" n'était pas prévu au programme. Celle-ci est apparue comme ça en écrivant. J'espère aussi que les petites touches d'humours que je mets dans mon texte sont appréciés. Sinon on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! Bye bye !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : Salut. Voici la suite ! (Ça c'est de l'intro ! :) Désolé pour le retard. Mais merci, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'aident à écrire la suite. De plus, le titre du chapitre est légèrement long (très légèrement). Je me suis inspiré du manga pour certains passage. J'espère que le chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Encore désolé pour le retard !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le monde d'Ocarina of Time ou l'ère du héros du temps, nommé ainsi alors qu'il ne voyage que 7 ans dans le futur et que moi je voyage à travers les époques.(Qui mérite le titre de héros du temps à votre avis ?)

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux je sens l'odeur des flammes. Je pense que quelqu'un a voulu faire un barbecue mais comme c'était un mauvais cuisiner ça a tourné au drame. (Ceci est ma première hypothèse). Ou alors ça sent les flammes parce qu'il y a des flammes, nuance... (Ceci est ma seconde hypothèse, je suis plutôt fier de moi). J'aperçois une ville incendié. Mon odorat ne m'avait pas trompé. J'entends aussi des cris. Une seul conclusion, c'est la guerre.

Je n'ose pas entrée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi la guerre règne. Pour le pouvoir ? Pour que la lumière triomphe ? Pour avoir de nouveaux territoires ? Il y a tellement de raisons qui mène à la bataille. Je déteste les guerres.

Soudainement, un cheval file devant moi vers une plaine dont je ne peux voir le bout. Le cavalier était une femme blonde, elle portait quelque chose dans ses bras. Je décide de suivre l'animal. Je cours pour le rattraper car la femme avait pris de l'avance pendant que je restais planté comme idiot. Je l'aperçois enfin. Celle-ci est bloqué par des monstres, des squelettes. Il n'est pas rare d'en voir la nuit sur la plaine d'Hyrule. D'ailleurs, il fait nuit, simple constatation. La lune est entière et brillante, c'est elle qui éclaire mon chemin. La cavalière tombe de son cheval. L'animal s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Elle est à la merci des sacs d'os ambulants ! Je pourrais tenter de la sauver mais il y a trop de monstres. Trop dangereux. Je dois protéger ma vie. Je tourne le dos, marchant dans le sens inverse. Cependant, un cri me fait réfléchir. Non ! Je j'irais pas ! Un deuxième cri. On dirait un hurlement de bébé. Ne me dite pas que ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était son enfant. Tant pis, je n'y vais pas !

-Au secours !

Tant pis, j'y vais ! Je prends mon épée et mon bouclier tout en courant. Je vais les découper en rondelles ! Je passe la lame à travers leurs os puis donne un coup sec pour les détacher les uns des autres. Il y en a beaucoup trop ! J'en élimine des dizaines mais une vingtaine en revient à la vie (sachant que nous parlons d'os "revenir à la vie" est-il le bon terme pour expliquer qu'ils reviennent ?) à chaque fois. Je m'interpose entre la femme et les squelettes. Je n'ai qu'une seul solution. Combattre jusqu'au lever du jour ! J'en suis capable ! Un coup d'estoc à droite puis à gauche. Ils ne sont pas fort c'est leur nombre leur force. Je commence à fatiguer. Mon rythme d'attaque baisse. Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? Et depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Je ne sais pas mais je dois tenir. Tout d'un coup, un rayon de soleil apparaît. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire tomber mes ennemis mais cela me motive assez pour continuer jusqu'au bout ! Seulement, un squelette se faufile derrière moi. Je dois l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Sauf que les sacs d'os m'empêche de l'aider. Ils me forcent à faire connaissance avec le sol. Non ! Je ne peux que regarder la scène impuissant. Vite le soleil ! Tu pourrais pas te dépêcher ! Je suis au sol sous une montagne d'os. La femme va mourir si ça continu ! Allez, le soleil ! Le noir. Je ne vois plus rien. Trop de squelettes. Je crois que je me suis évanoui... Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il y a un os.(oui, je peux encore faire une blague à un moment pareil)

Je me réveille en sursaut. (Je me réveille toujours en sursaut) Où est la femme ? Je l'aperçois à quelques mètres de moi, gisant sur le sol de tout son long. Le bébé est niché dans une couverture dans les bras de sa mère. Je m'accroupie près d'elle. Celle-ci est encore vivante malgré une blessure au front qui, je le crains, la fera succomber d'un instant à l'autre. Sa bouche se met à bouger. Je lui prends la main.

-S'il vous... plaît...

Elle me tend l'enfant.

-Endroit... Sauf...

-Je vais l'emmener dans un endroit sauf. Je vous le promet.

-Merci...

Son regard s'éteint. Elle est morte. Le bébé sourit inconscient de ce qui vient de se passer. Je le soulève et poursuis ma route en marchant sans but particulier. Je sais juste que j'ai fait une promesse et je vais la respecter. Je ne partirai pas avec l'ocarina tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé une famille au petit. Je l'observe, il dort avec un sourit béat. Il a les cheveux blond comme sa mère. Le gamin a également les yeux bleus. Il bave aussi ! C'est dégueulasse ! Il faut que je m'en débarrasse au plus vite. Il est habillé de vert, serait-il le héros de cette époque ? Possible, peut-être, j'en sais rien... Depuis quand je me pose des questions, moi ? Par contre, j'ai l'impression que pour être le héros d'Hyrule, il fut remplir les critères suivant : cheveux blond, yeux bleus, tunique verte, triforce du courage, bouclier d'Hylia et épée de légende...

Pendant que je rumine sur les héros d'Hyrule, j'approche d'un tunnel fait dans un tronc d'arbre. Je n'ai nul part où aller, autant continuer ma route. Je débouche sur un pont de bois que je traverse sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. J'avance à travers les hautes herbes d'une clairière. Je n'y fait pas attention. J'essaye de me distraire, de penser à quelque chose de drôle mais, je reviens, sans cesse, à la même phrase : c'est ma faute. Si j'étais venu plus tôt elle serai encore là ! Si j'avais simplement créé une brèche à travers les ennemis, elle aurait pu s'enfuir ! Si j'avais... Si seulement... Et si... La culpabilité me ronge. Je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant. Mon père m'a toujours dit d'être insensible quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait raison. Si je n'étais pas venu l'aider, je n'aurait pas cette culpabilité. Conclusion : aider les autres revient à avoir des problèmes.

En observant les alentour, je vois que je suis devant un arbre géant avec un visage humain. Il a des écorces en formes de moustaches, de sourcils et de nez. C'est marrant ! J'entends alors une voix :

\- Tu peux le laisser ici. J'en prendrai soin jusqu'à ce qu'il accomplisse son destin.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis l'arbre mojo.

Je suis en train de discuter avec un arbre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal...

\- Vous êtes mojoritairement un arbre mais vous avez des capacités humaines. Comment je peux vous faire confiance pour garder le petit ?

\- Fais confiance à ton instinct.

\- Mon instinct me dit surtout que vous êtes un arbre moja.

\- Mojo.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes... Je ne pourrais m'en occuper éternellement. Mon instinct me dit de lui faire confiance. Mais comment un arbre va faire pour s'occuper du petit ? Il ne va pas changer ses couches tout seul ! Pourtant, j'ai déjà ouïe dire qu'un héros avait été élevé dans la forêt par un peuple différent des hyliens. Je lui fait confiance naturellement. Cette plante a un calme qui est contagieux. Il l'air d'un vieux rabat joie qui raconte des histoires à longueur de journée sur l'origine d'Hyrule et ect... En somme, il a l'air de posséder du savoir. (Savoir = rabat joie dans mon esprit)

-Ok, je vous le laisse. Bye bye, l'arbre moje !

\- Mojo, dit-il avec un soupir.

Je m'enfuis en courant sans regarder derrière moi. Je sors mon ocarina et joue la mélodie devant l'entrée de la clairière.

Après les sensations désagréables, j'ouvre les yeux sur le même décor. Seulement, il y a des maisons en plus ainsi que des ponts. Des fabrication humaine en somme. En plus il y a des gamins partout ! Le cauchemar ! Vite, je ne dois pas me faire repérer ! Je fonce tout vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'arbre moji la dernière fois. Tant pis si les gosses m'apperçoivent. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous habillé de vert comme moi. C'est bien je me fond dans la masse. Je suis super intelligent, j'avais tout prévu bien sur. Cependant, un petit vert me bloque le chemin. Que faire ? 1)Je fonce dans la tas tant pis pour lui. 2)J'essaye de le contourner. 3)Je laisse tomber et je m'en vais. Je choisi l'option 4)J'agis en tant qu'homme civilisé.

-Mes hommage à toi camarade.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Puis-je rencontrer l'arbre moju ?

-Mojo ?

-C'est bien cela.

Il commence à m'énerver. Attend, cheveux blond, tunique verte... Ne me dis que c'est le petit ? Ouf, j'ai eu peur, il n'a pas les yeux bleus. Tout va bien. Je n'écoute même pas sa réponse, je me remets à courir d'un coup le surprenant. Je le passe facilement, et croise des ennemis. Il n'y en avais pas avant.

-Salut, l'arbre mojy, je suis de retour !

C'est marrant il a la bouche ouverte.

\- Le destin du héros commence.

Comment fait-il pour parler la bouche ouverte ?

\- Où est-il ?

\- À l'intérieur de mon tronc.

Quand on ne connaît pas le contexte c'est un peu bizarre comme phrase.

\- Je vais le rejoindre.

J'avance sans écouter la réponse. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'arbre, j'observe la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Il y a un trou face à moi. Je peux également monter. Je décide de descendre après une réflexion intense de une seconde. Je tombe en chute libre. Jusqu'à me retrouver dans de l'eau. Mince, je suis trempé maintenant ! Je pousse la porte qui est en face de moi. Le gamin est tout petit. Il se bat contre un... truc vivant qui tente de le tuer. Une boule brillante lui crie des conseils. Il utilise un lance-pierre pour l'atteindre puis le frappe à l'aide de son épée. Il s'en sort sans problème. Je sors mon ocarina tant qu'il ne m'a pas encore vu. La scène disparaît sous mes yeux.

Et me voici... dans l'eau ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis encore plus trempé que tout à l'heure. Pour finir je me prend un truc dans la tête. Aïe ! C'est quoi ? Qui a osé m'envoyer cet objet dans la figure, à moi, le grand Link ? Au passage, il fait nuit, des nuages noirs recouvre le ciel, simple constatation. Tout ça n'augure rien de bon. Ça me donne des frissons. Je plonge pour récupérer la chose qui a eu l'honneur de pouvoir me toucher. Un ocarina ? De plus, il y a le sceau royal dessus. L'instrument est tout bleu alors que mon ocarina est marron fait d'un bois particulier. Je les compare côte à côte devant mes yeux. Pendant ce temps, un cheval passe sur le pont près de mon emplacement. Les ocarinas dans les mains j'observe la scène. Tiens le gamin est là ! Je suis sûr qu'il aura du succès auprès des filles lorsqu'il sera grand. Ils blablatent puis le méchant part et le gentils se dirige vers moi. Pourquoi ? Et si il venait reprendre l'ocarina ? Il plonge. Que faire ?

\- Salut ! C'est ça que tu veux ? dis-je en montrant l'instrument.

C'est la phrase type des gars qui disent la seconde après : " Bah, tu l'auras pas !"

\- Oui. Qui es-tu ? répondit la boule brillante qui était en réalité une fée.

\- Je suis... Un lutin qui attend une fée mais je vends des cartes pour mon père pour gagner des rubis.

\- D'accord...

La fée n'a pas l'air de me croire. En même temps j'ai sorti ça en pensant à un marchand de carte qui s'appelle Tingle, de mon époque. Reprenons, je lui donne l'ocarina et celui-ci part avec. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Il aurait pu me remercier dire que je l'ai trimballé pendant une heure. En plus il m'avait bavé sur le bras. Je sors pour la troisième fois mon ocarina. Je joue la mélodie. Il y a un petit problème. Il ne se passe rien ! Je regarde l'instrument. Oups, j'ai échangé les deux objets ! Je dois le rattraper ! Sans compter que je suis trempé, j'ai froid. Mais comme je ne me plains jamais, je sors de l'eau le plus rapidement possible. J'entre dans la ville. Je parcours mon chemin en cherchant du regard une tête blonde portant du vert. Il y a beaucoup de monde près des étalages. Ça va être dur de le retrouver. Et comme pour me contredire, j'aperçois du vert qui prend un chemin que personne dans la foule n'a l'air de prendre.

Ce passage mène à un espèce de temple. Je vois le petit rentrer dedans et je fais de même peu après. À l'intérieur tout est blanc ça fait mal au yeux. Il y a un long tapis rouge qui mène â un autel où le petit pose des pierres respectivement vert, rouge et bleu. Je suis sûr de gagner une tonne de rubis si je les vends ! Le rêve ! Il contourne l'autel et fait face à un mur. Ça me fait penser au jour où je voulais rentrer dans la statue et je tatais les parois malgré le fait que je me sentais ridicule. Il a lui aussi l'air ridicule à fixer un mur. Si ça se trouve il fait un duel de regard avec. Pendant son duel, je vais en profiter pour lui piquer l'ocarina. Héhéhé. Je suis machiavélique ! Je m'approche dans son dos sauf que la fée m'a vu.

\- Attention !

\- Mince, je dis pas que vous êtes minces. Vous avez compris.

J'assomme le petit avec la garde de mon épée. La fée me fonce dessus ce qui ne me fait absolument rien.

\- Je savais qu'on pouvait pas te faire confiance !

\- On s'est vu qu'une fois tu peux pas juger. Et tu vas arrêter d'essayer de m'attaquer, tu vois bien que ça ne sers â rien.

Pour mon grand plaisir elle arrête. J'échange les ocarinas.

\- On a besoin de cet ocarina !

\- Désolé, je les avais échanger tout à l'heure sans le faire exprès.

\- Tu aurais pu nous l'expliquer au lieu de l'assommer !

\- C'est toi qui a commencé à vouloir m'attaquer !

Je fais demi-tour pour partir. Mon regard se pose sur les pierres présentes sur l'autel.

\- Je peux les prendre ?

\- Non, on n'en a besoin.

\- On peut rien faire avec vous.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ?

\- Simplement un faux héros du temps.

Je pars sans attendre de réponse. À l'extérieur, j'utilise l'instrument de musique pour partir vers une autre époque.

Je me retrouve face à... Link noir ? Je connais son nom grâce au leçon que j'ai reçu après que la triforce m'aie choisi. Nous sommes sur du sable près d'un arbre mort. De l'eau peu profonde nous entoure. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel. C'est bizarre. Néanmoins, Link noir est face à moi. Je dois le vaincre. Presque tout les héros passe par là. Contre toute attentes il commence à communiquer via la langue des signes.

\- Je suis toi.

J'ai appris la langue des signes grâce à ma mère. Je peux aisément traduire ce qu'il dit. Je répond en signant en retour :

\- Impossible. Je suis le héros.

Un sourire se forme sur son visage.

\- En es-tu si sûr ?

Pourquoi pose-t-il toutes ces questions ? Il continu de signer.

\- Jouons à un jeu. Si je gagne, tu n'es pas un héros et si tu gagnes, tu es un héros.

\- Je sais déjà qui va gagner.

\- Moi aussi.

\- La lumière triomphe toujours !

\- Pas quand ta lumière ne brille pas.

Après cette phrase, il s'approche à une vitesse hallucinante en dégainant son épée. C'est une épée de légende version méchante en noire, simple constatation. Comment cette ombre peut avoir l'épée de légende et pas moi ? Je pare son premier coup par réflexe. Il est beaucoup trop rapide. Il ne me laisse aucun instant de répit. Une attaque puis une autre sans cesse. Je parviens à placer un coup d'estoc sauf que celui-ci arrive a sauté sur la lame et a resté en équilibre dessus pour me porter une attaque. Je ne peux pas perdre... Mes espoir son réduit à néant lorsqu'il m'assome du plat de sa lame légendaire. C'est le karma pour avoir assommer le petit tout à l'heure.

\- Qui est vraiment le Link noir entre nous deux ?

Ce sont les dernière images que je vois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je reviens à moi dans un lieu différent de celui où j'avais affronté mon alter-ego. J'ai mal à la tête. Je suis par terre, l'ocarina à la main. Les nuages sont rouges. La terre est marron car toute l'herbe est morte. J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire se raffut ? Non... J'ai déjà écouté ce rugissement, c'est celui de Ganon ! (Le bruit me donne encore plus mal à la tête)

Non loin de moi il y a une femme blonde qui regarde la bête affronter le héros. Et dire que c'est le bébé que j'ai confié à l'arbre moj... Mojo ! (Oui, je me suis pas trompé cette fois) Enfin, j'imagine que c'est lui. Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Je sais pas, par exemple : une fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui croit être l'héroïne d'Hyrule parce que ça grand-mère lui a dis... Il a bien grandi. Il est presque plus fort que moi. De plus, il possède l'épée de légende. Je crois que c'est mon sentiment paternel qui parle. Le héros a l'air de s'en sortir. Il tient tête à Ganon. Je me cache derrière des ruines (je me demande ce que ça fait là...). Je contemple son combat. Attaques, esquives, coups d'épée... Le porteur de la tunique verte tente de frapper sa queux qui a l'air d'être son point faible. Soudainement, le héros prend un coup mortel. Impossible ! Le héros gagne toujours. J'ai bien perdu contre Link noir après tout. Mais lui, lui ne peut pas mourir comme ça ! Ganon s'approche de son corps et l'embroche de son épée. Je détourne le regard devant cette action. J'aurais pu l'aider ! Tout comme sa mère ! C'est ma faute ! Le gamin que j'ai assommé simplement pour reprendre mon ocarina est mort ! Devant ce constat ma vision devient floue de larmes. J'aurais dû les sauver... Sauf que je suis resté en tant que spectateur en retrait ! Je m'en veut terriblement...

\- LINK !

C'est la blonde qui m'appelle. Non... Elle crie pour son héros mort au combat. Il porte le même nom que moi. Celle-ci pleure et prend la fuite. Quant à moi je sors mon ocarina. Une fatigue pèse sur mes bras. Mes main tremblent lorsque je porte l'instrument à les lèvres. Je souffle et tout disparaît. Ce serais si bien si rien de tout ça n'était réel, juste un rêve que provoque l'ocarina...

Je ne suis qu'un égoïste bon à rien... Link noir avait raison...

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Des reviews pour partager votre opinion ? Si vous avez des remarques à faire ou si vous voyez des incohérences n'hésitez pas, donné une review. J'essaye de rester le plus possible cohérent à partir des jeux. Avez-vous aimez l'apparition de Link noir ? Des idées pour l'ordre des chapitres ? Car je suis un ordre précis des épisodes de Zelda. Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours pour ceux qui aime. Link commence enfin à comprendre le problème. Et s'il y a des fautes dites le moi comme ça cela fera moins mal aux yeux ;-) On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bye bye !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Salut à tous ! Voici la suite ! Merci, grazie, gratias ago, thank you, arigato, pour les reviens. Désole... j'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre. Mais pour ma défense je lisais d'autres fanfictions. (ceci n'est pas un argument mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé). J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'écris depuis le début de cette histoire. Simple constatation. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le monde de A Link to the Past ou l'ère de la lumière et des ténèbres (ou du côté obscur de la force)

Il pleut. Ceci est ma première pensée lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Je tremble encore suite à l'affreuse scène dont j'ai été le témoin. Et les souvenirs me reviennent comme un électrochoc. Link noir, Ganon, Link...

Je dois changer ma façon de faire en tant que héros. Un point important : Je dois aider tout ceux qui sont dans le besoin ou je dois les éviter ? Vu la façon dont j'ai regretté la mort du petit Link, je vais essayer de changer pour aider les autres. Je me demande si c'est cela l'altrisme. Aider les autres sans rien attendre en retour. Nouvelle résolution : l'altrisme.

Tout d'un coup, j'entends une voix.

\- À l'aide ! À l'aide ! Je suis prisonnière dans le donjon du château. Je m'appelle Zelda, le sorcier Agahnim a ensorcelés les autres jeunes filles enlevées. Il ne reste plus que moi. Il a pris le contrôle du château et...

J'ai tellement envie de dormir. Elle peut pas arrêter de parler sans cesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me raconte sa vie ? Je n'en aie strictement rien à faire. Que faire ? Selon ma nouvelle résolution, je dois agir. Elle s'appelle comment déjà ? J'ai oublié. Zella, je crois. Ou Zeda. Ou Zlda (essayez de prononcer ça). Bref, Zella continu toujours de parler. Celle-ci finit par un "aidez-moi !" qui me fait sursauter. Mission altrisme n°1 : sauver la fille ! (Imaginez un petit jingle ensuite, genre tatatata) Je suis prêt ! Je vais y arriver !

Elle était enfermé où déjà ? Si seulement quelqu'un notait tout ce que je pense ou entends, je pourrais juste relire pour m'en souvenir. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. (**désolé Link tu t'en rends pas compte mais j'écris tout ce que tu penses (parole de l'auteur)) **Elle parlait de donjon, de château ? Oui c'est ça ! Allons-y ! Je me mets à courir vers le château.

Par contre, il est où le château en question ? Au final, heureusement que toutes mes pensées ne sont pas notées, j'aurai un peu la honte.**(d****ésolé Link) **En attendant je suis toujours sous la pluie. J'aperçois une maison sur une petite coline à ma gauche. Une personne en sort. Je réfléchis sur l'action à faire. Je vais lui demander mon chemin. Je le suis mais celui-ci a pris de l'avance et marche d'un pas assuré et presque militaire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un adulte, un homme probablement.(Je préviens ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un de mes jugement sur un physique)Il fait le tour de la maison, passe par la forêt. Et on débouche sur un pont au-dessus d'une rivière qui sers de douve à un château. Un château ! C'est là que je devais aller ! Quel coïncidence... C'est suspect. Aurait-il entendu la voix de Zeda ? Possible... Mais pas impossible. De quoi on parle déjà ? J'étais tellement sur mes phrases trop classes que j'ai oublié à quoi je pensais. Autant continuer à suivre l'homme. Il contourne les remparts du bâtiment. Celui-ci doit connaître une autre entrée. Si il passe par une entrée cachée cela veut probablement dire qu'il n'est pas un ennemi. Simple constatation. J'ai des pensées intelligentes de temps en temps. J'ai aussi un peu mal à la tête je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il s'arrête devant un buisson qu'il déracine sans remord. Le pauvre buisson, il a dû souffrir ! (Rip le buisson.) Puis l'homme le lance n'importe où. Il doit faire plus attention. Imaginons que quelqu'un le suive avec discrétion, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu de son champs de vision, s'il envoie une plante derrière lui, qui va se la prendre ? Le mec pas discret derrière. Bien sûr fallait que ça tombe sur moi. J'ai pas de bol. C'est vrai, j'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin.

\- Aïe ! De un, l'arbre est vivant alors c'est pas sympa de le déraciner comme ça ! De deux ! On le balance pas n'importe où !

\- Chut !

\- C'est pas en criant "chut !" plus fort que moi que ça va empêcher les méchants pas très gentils de rappliquer.

\- Link ? Tu n'es pas Link. Qui es-tu ? Es-tu à la solde d'Agahnim ?

\- Pour commencer je ne suis pas a vendre alors je ne peux pas être soldé. De plus, je m'appelle Link mais je ne suis pas celui que tu connais et je cherche à sauver une fille du nom de Zella.

\- Zella ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de son nom. Je sais juste qu'elle m'a demandé de l'aider et comme j'avais que ça à faire, je suis venu pour la sauver mais je ne savais pas où était le château donc je vous ai suivi. Au fait, le héros du temps a perdu alors comment se fait-il que ce monde ne soit pas en déclin ? Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire.

\- Le héros du temps ? C'était il y a des années. La princesses Zelda a fait en sorte de l'enfermer avec l'aide de sages.

Rien que ça ! Pas mal et sans héros en plus. L'homme continu, enfin c'est plutôt un vieux :

\- Si tu veux sauver la princesse de ce temps là, viens avec moi.

\- OK ! Je viens de remarquer que t'es plus tout jeune. Ça va aller ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des manières !

\- Crie encore plus fort, comme ça on se fera repérer. Toi aussi, tu veux sauver Zella ?

\- Je veux sauver quelqu'un qui est enfermé dans le donjon de ce château.

\- La personne que je cherche se trouve également dans le château. Faisons équipe !

\- Suis-moi. Il y a une entrée secrète ici.

Précisément, ce n'est pas une entrée, c'est plutôt un trou. Je ne vois même pas le fond.

\- Es-tu sûr que ça mène à l'intérieur ?

Je me penche au-dessus du trou. Je ne vois que du noir. Pour toute réponse mon compagnon me pousse pour me faire tomber. Dans ma chute, je crie :

\- C'est pas sympa !

\- Cries encore plus fort comme ça on se fera repérer.

En plus il reprend mes phrases ! J'aurai dû préciser que c'était une marque déposé. La chute ne dura pas bien longtemps. Le trou n'était pas aussi profond que je ne le pensais. Je me retrouve dans de l'eau encore une fois. C'est quoi cette obsession pour des trous qui mène dans de l'eau à chaque fois ! Il saute à son tour et m'éclabousse. Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre. (Ceci n'est pas un aveu.) Déjà que j'étais trempé à cause de la pluie...

Sans un mot, il sort de l'eau et entre dans un corridor. Il me donne un arc accompagné de flèches pour que je puisse le couvrir. Je le suis mais de quelques mètres d'écarts. Comme ça s'il est repéré je pourrais le laisser tomber tranquillement. Du calme, je rigole, ça va à l'encontre de mes nouvelles résolutions. Puis j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que je n'ai jamais tiré à l'arc...

Tout à coup, un ennemi arrive avec des éclair dans les mains. Je porte une flèche à la corde de mon arc. J'ai déjà vu des soldats faire cela. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Se mettre de profil. La flèche à la hauteur de l'œil. Vise et tire ! Miraculeusement, ma flèche suit parfaitement la trajectoire que j'avais prévu. Youpi ! Malheureusement, l'adversaire est un mage. Il l'arrête avec une facilité déconcertante. Ça se fait pas ! Mon tir était super !

Le vieux quant à lui avait dégainé son épée et son bouclier prêt au combat. Je prend à mon tour mon épée pour l'aider. Cet ennemi à l'air puissant. Il lance de la foudre avec ses mains. Ça fait peur ! (Ceci est une phrase ironique) Le mage nous lance une réplique avant le combat :

\- Je suis plus puissant que vous deux, abandonnez !

\- Désolé une autre fois peut-être ?

Cette phrase sonne la fin des palabres. Je m'en rends compte lorsque je contemple la foudre qui fond sur moi. Je place mon bouclier en guise de protection. Heureusement que je porte des gants sinon j'aurai eu le coup de foudre. (je suis trop drôle ;) Il croît pouvoir me battre ? Quel prétentieux ! Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière ! Je précise que nous sommes dans un souterrain alors la poussière ce n'est pas ça qui manque.

\- Je suis tout puissant ! reprend-t-il.

\- Tu t'appelles Toupuit Sent ?

Dans le doute je demande, il n'y aucun mal à cela. Cependant ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis du mage. Puis on est en plein combat, il ne pourrai pas ce concentrer un peu ! Moi par exemple je suis totalement sur le combat. Ça me rappelle que j'ai super faim…

Mon esprit se détourne de mon estomac lorsque des éclairs menace ma vie. Après les avoir évité de peu, je tente de le frapper mais celui-ci disparaît dans un trou noir pour se téléporter derrière moi. Pour mon plus grand bonheur mon partenaire assure mes arrières et maintiens le mage à distance. Hélas l'ennemi décide de nous lancer un sort différent, une sorte de boule d'énergie qui se fragmente lorsqu'elle touche le mur. Par reflexe je ferme les yeux attendant la douleur qui ne vient pas. C'est le vieux qui a pris l'attaque à ma place ! Il tombe au sol sous mes yeux paniqués. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Il faut que je puisse le sortir de là et je dois d'abord vaincre le mage pour cela. Le vieux a juste l'air sonné, il devrait se réveiller d'ici peu. Je vais tout faire pour éterniser le combat.

L'affrontement se passe bien jusqu'à ce que je sois touché à mon tour. Seulement contrairement à lui, j'ai pris le sort à l'épaule et non à la tête.

\- Fuis pendant que c'est encore possible.

\- Le vieux, t'es réveillé !

\- Fuis et sauve la princesse. Je le retiens ici pour le moment.

\- Mais…

\- Vas-y, ne t'occupe pas de moi !

Je pars en courant sur son ordre les larmes yeux. Il va probablement mourir et ce, parce que je n'étais pas assez fort pour vaincre ce mage. Après tout ça, je ferai un entraînement spécial pour pouvoir protéger les autres. Je m'en rend bien compte, je suis peut-être le héros mais mon talents à l'épée n'est pas suffisant. Je cours à travers les couloirs du château cherchant le donjon. D'ailleur Zella… ce ne serai pas plutôt Zelda ? Possible… Pourquoi le vieux ne me l'as pas dit ? Tant pis.

Le château est immense (sans parler des gardes) mais grâce à un miracle je parviens à trouver le donjon. La princesse se trouve derrière les barreaux d'une cellule gardé malheureusement par un ennemi. Je vais l'attaquer de loin à l'aide des jarres qui trainent près d'un mur. À mon grand étonnement le soldat adverse succombe après quelque coup. Tant mieux. Je prends la clé qu'il portais autour de son cou pour ouvrir la cellule de la princesse. Cette clé est imposante, on voit qu'elle ouvre quelque chose d'important.

\- Salut. Je suis un héros venu du futur et je suis venu te, enfin, vous sortir de là.

\- Comment ?

\- En vous escortant hors du château bien sûr.

\- Comment ça vous venez du futur ?

-… Laissez tomber cette histoire. Je vous sauve c'est le plus important.

Elle se rapproche de moi et aperçoit ma blessure.

\- Mais vous êtes blessé !

Je failli lui répliquer : « sans blague » mais je me retiens à cause de son rang de princesse.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Avançons !

On avance prudemment mais rapidement. Le vieux ne tiendra pas longtemps face au mage. C'est au moment où je pense cela que ledit mage apparaît.

\- Encore toi ! Ce n'est pas possible on se croise souvent en ce moment.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, je le concède.

\- Aghanim ! commence Zelda.

\- Fuyez, je le retiens, dis-je en dégainant mon arme.

Ma blessure n'est pas très grave car celle-ci ne provoque plus qu'un petit picotement lorsque je bouge le bras.

\- Cette fois je vais te vaincre, Toupuit !

Ou pas mais tant pis, je tiendrai le plus longtemps possible !

\- Tu ne tiendras même pas deux secondes.

\- 1,2,3 voilà record battu.

Puis je pars en courant.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes me vaincre.

Je continue mon sprint en espérant ne pas croiser de soldats ennemis. Après être stoppé par une impasse, je me retourne pour contempler une armée d'armure ainsi qu'Aghanim.

\- Tu es fini !

C'est à ce moment qu'un rire fait écho à ses paroles.

\- Franchement, tu n'es pas très malin.

\- Comment cela ?

\- J'ai réussi mon objectif.

\- Non, la princesse !

\- Tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps.

\- Tu mourras de toute manière.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

Je sors le plus rapidement possible mon ocarina et joue la musique tout en vitesse.

\- Bye bye les mecs !

\- Tuez-le sur le champs !

Ce fut la dernière phrase que j'entendis d'Aghanim avant de m'évaporer dans le temps. Je l'ai bien eu ! Tout à coup, la tristesse me reprend. Le vieux… j'espère que Zelda s'en ai sorti.

* * *

**Changement de point de vue : Zelda ALTTP**

Ce garçon était vraiment bizarre mais il m'a sorti de la cellule. Merci… Maintenant je dois sortir du château par le passage secret pour qu'il ne m'ai pas aidé au péril de sa vie en vain. Je connais ce bâtiment comme ma poche mais les gardes me gêne dans ma progression. Soudain je sens qu'il se rapproche celui qui a répondu à mon appel. Je ne sais comment mais je le sens venir vers moi. Il m'avait répondu :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Zelda… Et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Link.

J'étais sur le point de perdre espoir, quand j'ai entendu ta voix traversant les ténèbres. Merci à toi héros inconnu venant du futur qui m'a permise de m'enfuir.

* * *

**Changement de point de vue : Link (fanfiction)**

J'espère que Zelda va bien parce si j'ai fait ça pour rien elle va m'entendre crier même à travers le temps. J'espère aussi qu'elle me remercie parce que je n'étais pas du tout obligé de l'aider. Où suis-je ? Apparemment l'ocarina m'a transporté dans une forêt. Cependant ce qui me frappe le plus est l'air qui m'entoure, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère est plus lourde, comme si je n'étais plus dans le même monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois m'entraîner à l'épée. Tiens, j'ai gardé l'arc du vieux. Le vieux… C'est la troisième personne que je vois mourir de suite…

J'ai soif… une rivière qui n'attend que moi ce trouve à quelques pas. Néanmoins, je me sens bizarre lorsque je bouge. C'est surement dû à la blessure d'Aghanim. Sauf que quand je regarde mon reflet, je vois… UNE TÊTE DE CHAT ! C'est moi, ça ! Non ! J'enlève, remet, enlève et remet mon reflet en espérant voir autre chose.

\- C'EST HORRIBLE !

En plus mon pelage est blond comme mes cheveux. J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, moi ! C'est la catastrophe. Je ne pourrais jamais devenir riche et connu avec une tête pareille !

\- Tu viens d'arriver dans le monde des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Comment se fait-il que je ne sois plus aussi beau-gosse qu'avant ?

\- Ce monde a été créé par Ganondorf, un voleur ayant trouvé la triforce.

Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma situation plus que préoccupante mais je le laisse continuer.

\- Il fit un vœu qui créa cette terre.

\- C'est génial. C'est pour ça que je suis transformé en chat, parce qu'un mec a fait un vœu ? Son souhait était de rendre tous les beau-gosses moches car il était jaloux à cause de l'état catastrophique de son visage, c'est ça ?

\- Apparemment il n'était pas le plus beau des hommes…

\- Je le savais.

-… mais son vœu n'est pas exactement connu. Nous savons juste qu'il a créé ce monde ou est révélé la vraie apparence des humains selon leur caractère.

\- J'ai un caractère de chat ?

\- Le chat est un animal qui profite de ce qu'on lui apporte. Il n'est pas apprivoisable comme un chien. Il aura toujours un coté sauvage. Il peut aussi bien être solitaire que solidaire. Il fait ce que bon lui semble. Tu te reconnais dans ce portrait ?

\- Non, je suis parfait.

\- Je vois.

\- Au fait je parle à qui, là ?

\- Je suis juste derrière toi.

Je me retourne mais ne vois rien à part un arbre.

\- Tu es derrière l'arbre ?

-Je suis l'arbre.

\- D'accord…

\- Ça ne te surprend pas ?

\- Non j'ai déjà un pote qui es un arbre alors je suis habitué. Enfin je ne sais pas si lui me considère comme un ami vu que j'oublie tout le temps son nom. L'arbre moja… moje.. moji… mojo… moju… mojy…

\- Je vois.

\- Comment je récupère mon apparence ? Je sais, en sortant de ce monde !

\- Ça ne marchera pas, tu gardes ton apparence même en sortant.

\- Moi je sais ! ajoute une voix.

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Je suis un nuage noir avec des yeux jaune qui vole.

\- Tu voles des gens ! Espèce de… voleur !

\- Je crois qu'il disait qu'il volait dans le ciel, répond l'arbre.

\- Tu voles le ciel ?

\- Je vole DANS le ciel, abruti.

\- Ah.

\- Je dois te dire une chose…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es chat-rmant.

\- Manquais plus qu'un faiseur de blagues pourris.

\- Je valide, réplique l'arbre.

\- T'es plutôt branché pour un arbre.

Je suis fier de cette blague. Vive moi !

\- Je valide.

L'arbre est devenu un valideur de blague, c'est super !

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, le nuage ?

\- Je te donne ma langue au chat, dit l'arbre. Je valide.

\- Bouille. Et toi ?

\- Link.

\- Vu que tu es un chat, je vais t'appeler Chlink pour l'instant.

\- C'est quoi cette logique stupide ?

\- Je m'appelle Tree, rajoute l'arbre complètement à l'ouest de la discussion.

\- Non, c'est vraiment ton nom ?

Devant l'acquiescement de l'arbre (c'est bizarre de voir un arbre acquiescer) Bouille est pris d'un fou rire.

\- Arrête de rire où l'arbre va te transformer en bouillie.

\- Je valide.

\- Tu fais bien le lien avec le chat, Chlink.

\- Je valide.

\- Bon, quel est ta solution ?

\- Seulement si tu dis : « Miaou ! »

\- Jamais !

\- Je valide.

\- Aller, fais « Miaou ! » fais « Miaou ! » fais « Miaou ! » fais « Miaou ! »

\- Il n'y a rien à valider ! Et je ne veux pas le faire.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

\- D'accord.

Je laisse une minute passé pour me préparer à cette humiliation.

\- Vas-y ! J'ai d'autre chat à fouetter.

\- Je valide.

\- « Miaou ». Tu as intérêt à tenir ta part du marché sinon ta bouille ne ressemblera plus à rien.

\- Je valide.

\- Techniquement, je ne peux pas « tenir » de marché, je n'ai PAS DE MAIN ! Abruti ! Solution n°1, tu peux changer ton caractère.

\- Nul.

\- Je valide.

\- Tu avais fait une blague, là ? demande Bouille perdu à cause de l'arbre.

\- Non. Solution n°2 ?

\- Tu peux trouver la perle de lune.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une perle.

\- Et elle fait quoi ?

\- Elle redonne l'apparence originelle de quelqu'un se trouvant dans le monde des ténèbres.

\- Elle se trouve où cette perle ?

\- Dans la tour d'Héra. Dans l'autre monde. Autrement dit, tu ne pourras pas y aller et tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

\- Non ce chat-timent est trop horrible. Tout mais pas ça ! T'inquiètes pas, je blaguais. J'ai un moyen d'aller la chercher.

\- Je valide.

Je prends mon ocarina pour jouer la mélodie mais je suspends mon geste en regardant Bouille.

\- Tu veux venir ?

\- Oui ! On va où ?

Je sens que je vais le regretter. Je soupir avant de lui dire de se coller à moi. À son contact, je sursaute car sa peau… non, son nuage est froid.

\- Où est-ce qu'on irait ?

\- Quelque part, c'est logique. On est forcément à un endroit.

\- Non, sans blague ?

\- Ben oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Cette discussion ne mène à rien. Une seconde plus tard nous avons disparu grâce à l'instrument.

\- Je valide. Je crois qu'il m'ont un peu oublié, mais je valide. Je sens que ça va bouillir entre ces deux là. Je valide.

\- Tu peux sortir les griffes ?

Je regrette tellement de l'avoir emmener. Il va me casser les pieds (pattes, vu que je suis un chat) tout le temps !

\- On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Où est la perle ? On est bien dans la tour d'Héra, au moins ?

\- Aucune idée. Regarde par la fenêtre.

Je l'approche de l'endroit indiqué. Nous sommes en hauteur, au-dessus d'une montagne.

\- Je crois que c'est bon.

\- Moi aussi. Tu peux sortir les griffes ?

\- Maintenant, il faut trouver la perle de lune.

\- Là-bas. Il y a un gros coffre.

\- Où ça, là-bas ?

\- Je te le montre du doigt. Regarde !

\- Tu n'as pas de doigt !

\- Quel nul. Bon, suis-moi.

Je le laisse me guider jusqu'au coffre sauf que celui-ci vole alors que moi, je marche. Par mégarde, je tombe dans le trou placé juste devant le trésor.

\- Abruti ! Tu aurais dû voler au-dessus du trou !

\- Je ne peux pas VOLER !

Avec lui comme compagnon de voyage, je n'aurai plus de voix face à Ganon. Je remonte face au coffre.

\- Bouille, n'y aurait-il pas un bouton pour faire venir le sol ? Ou autre chose ?

\- Ah ! Il y en a un ! J'appuie que si tu sors les griffes.

\- Mais c'est du chantage !

\- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Je sors les griffes malgré le fait que je me sente vraiment ridicule. Comme promis, il appuie sur le bouton. J'ouvre le coffre et ô joie ! Une perle. Une fois que je la touche, je reprends mon apparence normale. Ouf ! Heureusement que je ne reste pas comme ça toute ma vie sinon Bouille en aurait profité pour me narguer là-dessus encore longtemps. Je n'avais besoin que de la toucher pour reprendre mon apparence alors je la repose dans le coffre.

\- Mince, j'aurai bien aimé te narguer là-dessus encore un moment.

Qu'est-ce que je pensais ?

\- Tu ne veux pas toucher la perle ?

\- Non. C'est ma vraie apparence que tu vois. Et puis, je l'aime bien. Je peux voler ! Contrairement à d'autre abruti.

Je sors l'ocarina. Celui-ci s'agrippe à moi derechef. Nous disparaissons de cette époque sur une phrase de Bouillé :

\- On a oublié Tree.

Je fini avec une dédicace pour un ami arbre.

\- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas sève-ère.

\- Je valide.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre, vive la perspicacité ! Je me sui bien amusé, niveau blague. (Je savais pas si vous aviez remarqué) J'espère qu'il vous as plu et que vous aimez bien Bouille parce qu'il va accompagner notre héros, dorénavant. Donc merci pour les reviews. Désolé du retard. Et j'espère que vous attendrez la suite. Merci à ceux qui ont le courage de lire jusque là, aussi. Et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bye bye ! **


End file.
